


Post Its and Missing Persons

by nerdzeword



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron POV, Ancient Rituals, Andrew is a missing person, College AU, Eldritch Horror AU, Epistolary, F/M, Family Bonding, Giant monsters, M/M, Unreliable Narrator, a dash of kidnapping, brothers being brothers, twinyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword
Summary: In which they are grad students trying to stop the rise of the old ones.College AU for the AFTG BINGO blackout with the crew
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 24
Kudos: 106
Collections: AFTG Bingo Blackout 2020 - Cupcakes, All For The Game Bingo 2020





	Post Its and Missing Persons

**Author's Note:**

> First: If you do not have creator's style turned on, I would recommend doing so, because I didn't spend three months wrestling with HTML for nothing.  
> Second: A round of applause for the cupcakes, who spent literal hours letting me bounce ideas and complaints about HTML and/or CSS off them, reading and rereading the google doc after every alteration, and finally checking the mobile friendliness and readability of the fic on every device they own. This fic would not exist without them. I owe them everything.  
> (note: I tried my hardest to make this mobile friendly, but it still looks best on desktop!)

_excerpt from Andrew Minyard's Dissertation- page 2_

“...To say serial kidnapper is good at his job, is like saying that a rabbit is good at their job. They exist, they wreak havoc on your crops, and then they either leave, or they get caught. A criminal is only good for as long as he doesn’t get caught.”

* * *

** Asshole Twin **

November 26 10:32pm

Hey asshole, are you coming to Thanksgiving or what?  
Don’t make me deal with Luther and Maria alone.

  
November 26 11:13pm

that sounds like a personal problem to me

  
November 27 10:02am

Fuck you  
U coming or not 

  
November 27 10:14am

ya I’ll be there. Think I can convince my cryptid work roommate to be my fake boyfriend for it?

Y. Can’t convince him to be ur real date?

  
November 27 12:49pm

shut ur fuck

* * *

r/cryptozoology

posted by u/queenday four years ago

**An interesting new possible Crpytid**

Recently on the 4chan board /x/ a thread was made (The MASSIVE screenshot is here and contains the most imprtant info of this case, a gallery of the threads can be found here as well)

A summary of this creature is that it is a weird, octopus-like creature with the face of a horse. It has red eyes and has at least one stinger. It clicks constantly "Like the sound of typewriter" which many people have decided that it is echolocation. drawings of it are in the galleries attached.

The original poster of the thread did a livestream where he explored the area of his sighting, as "Old Port" in Portland, Maine and found nothing of interest although it was hastily planned and should be done in the future with more preperation.

4chan has chosen the name of the creature to be "The OP Monster"

What do you guys think of this? I'll post a link to the livestream once it's been uploaded to YouTube.

* * *

stop stealing my white board to draw your alien shit on -Andrew

Stop writing about monster sightings and kidnappings all over my good printer paper asshole -Neil

* * *

** Asshole Twin **

November 28 7:16pm

I have a bottle of Jack in my car if you want to escape this hellhole

  
November 28 7:17pm

o thank god  
I swear they get worse every year  
Why the fucj do we keep coming to this shit

  
Because you haven’t proposed to your gf yet to get us alternate family we could be visiting

  
November 28 7:19pm

FUCK

* * *

**NEW OFFICEMATE**

~~Ned?~~ ~~Nigel?~~ Neil? -->Is suspicious

REASONS:

Why is his hair like _that?_  
Inky feeling?  
His eyes are _blue._ Why do they make you constantly feel like you’re falling down an endless pit?  
Likes _math_  
His cookies are criminally good, but he burnt ramen yesterday  
Alien languages  
Gets along with the grinch librarian  
Morning person DO NOT TRUST   
~~No one can look that hot in sweatpants and an oversized t shirt without the help of human sacrifice~~  
  
---  
  
* * *

Tuesday, March 26, 2013 2:23pm

From: Betsy Dobson <bdobson@palmetto.edu>

To: Andrew Minyard <aminyard@palmetto.edu>

Subject: Thesis

Andrew,  
You’ve been making great progress on your thesis, however I wonder if you are banking too much on the fact that all of the kidnappings are connected. You should be sure to acknowledge the fact that not all kidnappings carry the same signs as those you have listed in your dissertation.  
I will try and talk with Captain Wymack about getting you copies of the police reports but I make no promises.

Keep up the good work!  
Bee

* * *

Police keep up search for missing millionaire, Clive Jenkins

Kathy Ferdinand January 11, 2010

Tensions are high as the manhunt continues for esteemed movie director Clive Jenkins as he was kidnapped from his New York City Home three weeks ago. "Jenkins is believed to have returned to his residence in Manhattan, but has not been seen or heard from since," police revealed in a statement. Jenkins is best known for directing the popular Sex in the Space Station series, and the spinoff movies; Snatched, Invasion of the Klinth, and Attack on Planet Plarr. Rumor has it that he was working on pre-production on a fourth spin off movie, but his studio will neither confirm or deny the rumors. His estranged wife also denied requests for comments, but his mistress, supermodel Anita Dycke, claims she didn’t notice anything amiss when she left the penthouse the previous evening. "There's no signs of struggle," Head Inspector, Leonard White, told the station in an interview. "There's nothing, no evidence, so we're just trying to piece it together but there really are no pieces." Police are asking that anyone who may have information on the whereabouts of Jenkins call 911 immediately.  
  
---  
  
* * *

_Excerpt from Andrew Minyard's dissertation- page 8_

“... the kidnapper uses the same method to take his victims in every single case, so why has no one else put the pieces together yet? Is it because of bureaucratic red tape? Because they are too afraid of this man- and he is just a man- to do anything about it? Have they just never found the connection? I find the last option highly unlikely.”

* * *

  
**Starting in 2005, all of the people kidnapped have committed crimes that they never went to prison for.**

Devon Blake- murder  
Fredrick Lawson- extortion  
Clive Jenkins- rape  
Tammy Brockwell- child abuse

* * *

Sunday, May 2, 2010 10:41pm

From: Kevin Day <queenday@gmail.com>

To: Andrew Minyard <aminyard@palmetto.edu>

Subject: re:OP Monster

Hey Andrew,

Thanks for reaching out to me. I have found a bit more information since I made that reddit post. I’ve been discussing with some of the other cryptid enthusiasts, and you may also want to check out Dan’s post about a monster her friend’s sister saw, Matt’s post about his experience with a similar creature when he was a kid, and Allison’s post about the giant monster with glowing eyes. They all fit your creature’s MO. You may also consider talking with Renee, she’s very good at knowing what’s what around here.

Kevin

* * *

** people i hate **

Gay cousin  
You two are the worst. I hope you know that.

  
Asshole twin  
yeah

  
yup

  
Gay cousin  
why did you guys come at all if you were just going to dip halfway through dinner?  
I don’t know why you guys hate them so much anyway.

  
** people i hate **

I mean, sure they’re not /great/ but they’re not as bad as they used to be!

  
Asshole twin  
I should think the answer to that would be obvious.

  
What andrew /means/ is we came for you dumbass

  
Asshole twin  
as for why we didn’t stay, well do you really want me to list the reasons?  
Blatant homophobia  
And transphobia  
And acephobia

  
** people i hate **

xenophobia  
They voted for trump  
They believe that women shouldn’t have the right to decide what they do with their own bodies

  
Asshole twin  
they think the sun shines out of Kevin’s ass

  
yeah that one is super weird

  
Gay cousin  
you two are the worst.

  
Asshole twin  
And?

  
** people i hate **

Gay cousin  
and you’re right i guess

  
Asshole twin  
you can join us for new family thanksgiving when Aaron finally gets around to asking cheer bitch to marry him

  
I know you like her andrew. You can stop pretending not to know her name  
While we’re all here though  
Andrew, tell Nicky about your cryptid boyfriend

  
Asshole twin  
We’re not dating

  
but you want to be

  
** people i hate **

Asshole twin  
fuck you  
… yes Nicky I can see you typing, do not say what I know you were going to say.

  
Gay cousin  
alright. But I’m happy for you!  
Wait.   
why do you call him a cryptid Aaron?

  
** people i hate **

uhhh because he is one?

  
Asshole twin  
Oh yeah, he’s definitely hiding something  
I just can’t figure out what

  
oh? Is it hiding in his eyes   
‘which make you feel like you’re falling forever, or like you’re going down a never ending tunnel with no way out’  
Or is it the fact he’s a math major?  
Never trust a math major andrew

  
** people i hate **

Asshole twin  
fuck you  
No it’s because he keeps writing post it notes with things in alien languages and leaving them all around the office  
And he’s a morning person  
No matter how early i get there, he’s always there first  
It’s suspicious

  
Gay cousin   
wait I’m confused. Alien languages?

  
Asshole twin  
[alienbullshit.jpg] 

** people i hate **

Gay cousin  
yeah that’s creepy as hell

  
what if he’s your serial killer, trying to keep an eye on you

  
Asshole twin  
I told you I don’t know if it’s a serial killer yet. There haven’t been any bodies of the victims yet  
I’m thinking that a human trafficking situation is more likely

  
Gay cousin  
I still say it’s a ghost

  
Asshole twin  
you and what evidence

  
aNYWAY  
When are you going to man up and ask cryptid boy out

  
** people i hate **

Asshole twin  
that’s sexist

  
fine woman up and stop stalling

  
Asshole twin  
I dunno aaron. When are you going to woman up and ask your gf to marry you

  
dick. If i ask ketelyn to marry me, will you ask cryptid boi out  
And you have to leave your office for this andrew  
I know what you’re thinking

  
** people i hate **

Asshole twin  
fucking fine. I’ll ask Neil on a date if you propose to your gf

  
Gay cousin  
HIS NAME IS NEIL?

  
Asshole twin  
FUCK  
I hate you both

  
Love you too asshole

* * *

**Date of Kidnappings**

| 

**Locations**

| 

**Dates of Monster sightings**

| 

**Locations**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Dec 2, 2005

| 

Baltimore, MD

| 

Dec 1, 2005

| 

Baltimore, MD  
  
Aug 30, 2006

| 

Raleigh, NC

| 

Aug 4-28, 2006

| 

Durham, Raleigh, NC  
  
Jan 28, 2007

| 

Buffalo, NY

| 

Jan 13-28, 2006

| 

Buffalo, NY  
  
July 14, 2007

| 

Pittsburg, PA

| 

July 11-14, 2007

| 

Pittsburg, PA  
  
Dec 7, 2008

| 

Virginia Beach, VA

| 

Dec 6, 2008

| 

Virginia Beach, VA  
  
July 15, 2009

| 

Portland, Maine

| 

July 3-14, 2009

| 

Portland, Maine  
  
Dec 28, 2010

| 

New York City

| 

Dec 20, 23, 28 2010

| 

Brooklyn, NY; Newark, NJ  
  
July 11, 2011

| 

Providence, RI

| 

July 2-9, 2011

| 

Providence, Newport RI  
  
Dec 23, 2012

| 

Cape Cod, MA

| 

Dec 14-20, 2012

| 

Cape Cod, MA  
  
Pattern- Missing cases?

Monster disappears as soon as the kidnapping takes place

~~Sacrifice?~~

* * *

_excerpt from Andrew Minyard’s Dissertation- page 7_  
“It’s likely that the kidnapper has some sort of ritual, whether internalized, or due to some outside force. This ritual ensures that they only attack within a very small date range. It makes them predictable. It makes them far easier to apprehend.”

* * *

Stop muttering -A

I will when you do -N

* * *

Important Questions:

\- Where are the bodies of all of the victims?

\- Why those specific date ranges?

-Why does Neil look like _that_ even though his clothes all look like they came straight from the trash bin?

\- Reprocussions for not completing sacrifice in the time frame?


  
---  
  
* * *

r/cryptozoology posted by u/manofmystery five months ago

**'The Baltimore Beast' - A lengthy and detailed 1986 Newspaper article on a Maryland Cryptid**

[baltimorecryptidnewspaper.jpg]

* * *

_Excerpt from Andrew Minyard’s dissertation- page 19_

“There is evidence that the kidnapper may have been active long before the 2005 time frame I have outlined in this paper. However, all of said evidence is inconclusive and doesn’t follow the usual Modus Operandi as the other crimes, one cannot definitively draw a correlation.” 

* * *

Eat something dipshit. I want the tupperware back too -A

You can cook? I wouldn’t know with all those donuts you eat -N

Of course I can cook. Some of us know adult skills -A

Adult skills? I did your taxes for you. Did you forget that? -N

* * *

** Asshole Twin **

December 3 12:36pm

Andrew answer your goddamn phone

  
December 3 12:39pm

What do you want?

December 3 12:36pm

Nicky wants to know if you’re bringing someone for Christmas

  
December 3 12:39pm

When have i ever brought someone else for christmas?

December 3 12:40pm

I think he’s hoping you’ll bring Neil

  
That’s never happening

December 3 12:45pm

Ask him out yet?

  
December 3 12:52pm

Pft no  
Asked the cheer bitch yet?

December 3 12:54pm

That was actually my other question  
Wanna go ring shopping with me after work on friday?

  
December 3 12:55pm

You want me to drive three hours  
On a friday night  
To go help you look at engagement rings for /your/ girlfriend?

If you don’t want to, you could have just said so

  
December 3 12:56pm

I didn’t say that  
What time?

December 3 12:57pm

Uhhh can you be here by 5?

  
yeah

* * *

r/cryptozoology posted by u/lieutenantdan 3 days ago

**Request: what is the creature in this photo and how do I get it off the property**

My friend’s 13 year old sister just casually mentioned that she’s been seeing a creature in the woods outside the house the last few weeks. She says it looks like an octopus, but she only sees one tentacle at a time. She said she sees it out the windows at night. She’s apparently seen it around 7-8 times. She’s told her mom and grandparents and they’ve literally laughed it off.

She snapped a picture of it and waited two days to tell anyone. She posted it on Facebook and every single person shrugged it off as a tree even though she said she only took the pic because she could see it trying to hide. She’s a really smart girl so I gave her the benefit of the doubt and told her to send me a picture at the same angle at the same time of day the following day. Here are both photos side by side. Look behind the thicker dark tree, the thing is not there in the second image (it had just rained in the first image and she said her hands were shaky from being scared so it’s unfortunately not the clearest image):https://imgur.com/a/8JC33Qf

So what the fuck is this thing, and how do I get rid of it?

* * *

\- Why was there a monster sighting in every single town, within two weeks of the kidnappings?

\- Cover up? Or something more?

\- Monsters start appearing approximately 6 months after the last kidnapping


  
---  
  
* * *

** Asshole Twin **

December 7 5:38pm

Andrew where the hell are you It’s 5:40  
Don’t tell me you forgot

You don’t forget things Andrew?

Drew. I will call you, asshole

* * *

Friday, June 18, 2010 5:13pm

From: Renee Walker<reneewalks@gmail.com>

To: Andrew Minyard<aminyard@gmail.com>

Subject: re:Monster?

Hello Andrew, I’m so glad you contacted me, Kevin mentioned you might. Here is a list of resources I have been collecting on this exact thing. Hopefully you can find what you’re looking for in there.

best, 

Renee

**Resources.doc (download↓)**

* * *

****Asshole Twin** **

Call History

  
**Outgoing call**  
Call sent straight to voicemail.  
**Outgoing call**  
Call sent straight to voicemail.

* * *

**Body of woman identified as Billionaire, Nathan Wesninski’s missing wife**

Jami Kendrick September 13, 2005

Beach goers and surfers looking to take advantage of the pleasant weather were alarmed to discover what seemed to be the remains of a woman washed up on Ocean Beach on Saturday. After an investigation, police have concluded that the body belongs to none other than Mary Hatford, the missing wife of controversial Baltimore billionaire, Nathan Wesninski. Mary vanished nearly ten years ago, along with her then, eight year old son, Nathaniel. Police have concluded that the cause of death was a blunt object to the head. So far, it is unclear if her injuries were caused before or after she ended up in the water. Was this a deliberate attack? Or a deadly accident. Her son Nathaniel is still missing.  
  
---  
  
* * *

Thanks for the cookies -A

You can repay me with more of that potato salad you made the other day -N

You are a nuisance. -A

:P -N

* * *

Call Transcripts

Incoming call from **Asshole Twin**  
  
**Call answered**  
“Hello?”  
[muffled shuffling noises and the sound of a car door slamming] “Aaron.”  
“Andrew? Where are you? What the hell-”  
“Listen, don’t talk. I don’t have a lot of time. I solved the kidnappings case”  
“What-”  
“Don’t TALK. I solved the case and it is so much worse than I thought it would be. So much worse. I can’t take any of this to the police though, believe me when I say they would not believe a word of the truth. I’m going to try and put a stop to it myself. Do NOT try and find me. Don’t let anyone near my research either. This shit is dangerous. Promise me.”  
“Then why the fuck are you-”  
“Aaron! Promise me!”  
“No! Fuck that! What the fuck Andrew? You can’t just-”  
“Andrew! Watch out!”  
[loud inhuman screeching]  
“Fuck. Don’t let anyone into my research. I know I don’t say it, but I-” [a loud crashing noise and the sound of muffled swearing]  
[silence.]  
  
**Call ended 54sec**

* * *

Put the dry erase markers back where they belong you heathen -Andrew

* * *

r/paranormal  
Posted by u/richassbitch September 3, 2006

**Creature Sighting**  
Encounter

Okay so, I hate this hellsite, and never thought I would ever post anything, but something suuuper creepy just happened to me and I think that only you weirdos will ever believe me, so here we are.  
So I was going to one of my dad’s company parties last week, somewhere in North Carolina or something, and I was just hanging out on the balcony of this fancy ass mansion, avoiding the weird pervs my dad works with, when I see something glowing. Which wouldn’t have been weird, except the glowing thing was large and red and moving.

So I watch this thing cross the yard of this huge ass estate and wonder what the fuck that’s all about, when the thing turns and I can see that it’s not just some giant red glowsticks or some shit, but it’s some giant red EYES. and they were just staring at me. They kept staring and I could just sort of make out a giant shape behind them in the dark. Then they start getting closer and I’m like “What the hell is this shit” until it gets close enough to see that It’s a GIANT FUCKING HORSE. Like what the fuck right? Giant horse with glowy eyes, right. Then I start to hear this weird clicking noise. Like, i dunno, typing? But louder. It was fucking weird. It didn’t take long for me to leave after that. Tell me I’m not crazy. Like, I know i was drinking, but this was not some sort of fucking fever dream. I know what I saw.

* * *

** Kate 💕💕💕  **

December 8 2:14pm

Damn. does andrew really live like this? There are post it notes everywhere. 

December 8 2:19pm

Why are there so many goddamn post it notes? 

Lol Did you find anything yet?

Nothing but andrew’s psycho notes  
If someone didn’t know he was writing a thesis on a kidnapper or some shit, they would probably think he was a serial killer or something 

Oh my god, he wasn’t kidding. There really are alien languages all over all of the whiteboards.

* * *

How many times have I told you to stop making fish in the microwave? -Andrew

:P -Neil

* * *

Tuesday, December 4, 2013

From: Renee Walker<reneewalks@gmail.com>

To: Andrew Minyard<aminyard@gmail.com>

Subject: re:book scans?

Andrew,

Here’s the scan of the page you asked for. Feel free to let me know if you need anything else! Renee

**bookScan.jpg (download↓)**

* * *

Voicemail

Incoming call from **Kate 💕💕💕**  
Call sent straight to voicemail.  
Visual Voicemail  
iphone  
December 9, 2013 5:37pm  
0min 13sec  
“Aaron, I know you’re busy trying to find Andrew, but call me back when you get the chance please!”

* * *

** Kate 💕💕💕  **

December 9 5:37pm

Sorry, I’m pretending to be Andrew right now so they will let me into his office, and you know he never answers his phone.

No problem. You do what you have to do babe.   
I was just wondering if you had any idea when you were going to be coming home?

I don’t know. The longer i spend here, the more I’m sure thsi situation is even more fucked than we thought Andrew was onto something big I jsut don’t know what

You’ll figure it out and find him. Let me know if you need any help okay?

Thanks, love u 

  
Love you too <3 <3 <3 

* * *

** Gay Cousin **

December 9 6:02pm

Remind me to give andrew hell for lying to us. 

Download image↓ 

~~Do you want to go to my family thanksgiving with me?~~

~~Do you want to go to that cafe you like so much?~~

~~Do you want to go get dinner that wasn’t made by one or the other of us?~~

~~What are you doing on Saturday?~~

~~What are you doing for Christmas?~~

~~Do you want to be my date for Christmas dinner?~~

What are you doing in Andrew’s office? And why are all of them crossed out? Did andrew do that?

No reason. Idk. I found these ones hidden in the bottom of his desk drawer

[keepyoursecrets.gif]  
OMG  
Do you think Andrew tried asking cryptid officemate out via post it?  
Please tell me he did. Ask him right now

I’m not sure he did Try i mean I will when i see him next. I’m not with him rn

What kind of spy are you? I need ANSWERS

And I need to find my brother. Guess neither of us are getting what we want.

_Message not sent_ [try again?]

* * *

**Children Still Missing After Three Days of Searching**

Natalie Neussenbaum December 16, 1986

The people of Baltimore live in fear as over three days have passed since five year old Franklin Wright, nine year old Suneel O’Connolly and six year old James Allen vanished from right under their mothers’ watchful gaze. All kidnappings happened within an hour of the others, from three different parts of town. Police are still investigating, but no signs of the children have appeared.  
  
---  
  
* * *

r/paranormal  
Posted by u/mattack420 11 months ago

**Creature Sighting**  
Encounter

Hey guys,  
I want to share a story I have not told many people. I have always kinda believed in the paranormal, but after this encounter, it really made me think.  
So enjoy I guess? please feel free to ask me questions too.

So I was around 14 years old when this took place. I had just moved in with my dad like 3 weeks prior. I was very familiar with this place, as I’d visit him every other weekend. Down the road a bit was a small pond that was in the middle of the next neighborhood over. I would regularly go down there to bother the fish. (my dads friend owned property on the pond.) He had a very nice house with one of those little gazebo things that came out into the water a little bit. you know the ones. He lived right near the small dam at the end of the lake. The ram was about 8 feet high, and on the side that wasn’t facing the lake, there was a 50ft concrete slope that went into the woods below.

It was a Friday night in January, and me being the avid fish botherer I was, i was getting ready for a trip down there the next morning. Before you ask, I don’t know why I loved bothering the fish in the pond so much, it wasn’t even like they were interesting fish. I guess the pond was just like, my happy place? Idk anyway I went to bed kinda early with my dog and partner in crime, Angel. (I’d had her since I was six years old, she was kind of my best friend so.) Once we got in bed, I couldn’t sleep for some reason, I just tossed and turned. I finally dozed off for about an hour, but woke up for no apparent reason and couldn’t go back to sleep. I looked at my phone and it was about 1:30am, and after a short thought, I decided to just go on down to the pond. I grabbed my coat, my thermos, and angels leash, and we started walking down to the pond. It was weird though, the closer we got to the pond, the colder it got. Not only that, but when we were like, I dunno, 50ft from the pond, I started hearing this weird clicking noise. The pond itself looked normal, butwhen I sat down on the gazebo, I started seeing weird stuff out of the corner of my eye. A red glow in the middle of the forest, weird ripples on the water, and at one point I could have sworn I saw a giant scorpion stinger rising out of the water in the middle of the lake. but the weirdest thing was when I was staring a the water and saw a big shape get closer and closer. Angel started barking of course, and I was getting nervous, so I stood up and got ready to run.

Now I'm a big guy, and even at 14, I was kind of of fearless, but when that thing started coming out of the water, the thought of trying to fight it didn't even cross my mind. I didn't even see the rest of its head, but the mouth alone will haunt me forever. There were rows and rows of sharp teeth, like a shark. But this was bigger than any shark I ever heard of. And it had scales on it's teeth. You heard me. Scales. On its teeth. Legit, what the fuck right.

Anyway, Angel and I booked it out of there in a hurry, and to this day, I have never been back.

* * *

Thursday, December 5, 2013 1:36pm

From: Betsy Dobson <bdobson@palmetto.edu>

To: Andrew Minyard <aminyard@palmetto.edu>

Subject: Thesis

Andrew,  
I’ve noticed you haven’t turned anything in in a while, and you seem distracted in our meetings. Is everything alright?

All the best,  
Bee

* * *

NEXT???  
381 Riverfront Rd Palmetto -warehouse?

* * *

** Kate 💕💕💕  **

December 12 5:37pm

I think i might have found him. I found something anyway

Okay babe.   
Stay safe

* * *

_excerpt from Andrew Minyard's Dissertation- page 6_

“It’s a recognized trait of many serial killers and kidnappers that they are smart. Usually white, male, well educated, with high IQ’s. They like to believe that they are smart. Smarter than their victims, smarter than the law enforcement. They think about their method, they plan ahead. They take precautions and they strategize. Most of the time, they take people that will not be missed. The people on the fringes of society. This serial kidnapper is not one of the smart ones. He takes people who have families that will look for them. High profile people whose friends can pay off the police for an expedited search and rescue mission. People that will be missed. And this will be their downfall.”

* * *

Voicemail

Incoming call from **MATH WITCH**  
Call sent straight to voicemail.  
Visual Voicemail  
iphone  
December 7, 2013 8:17pm  
1min 13sec  
“Hey Aaron, it was kind of dumb of me to drop my phone in my big escape huh. Probably about as dumb as having never learned your number. In my defense, I haven’t even looked at the contact card since you put it in. Which actually- that probably doesn’t even help my case- since ‘better twin’ isn’t even a good description of you. Anyway. I know you’re looking for me, despite the fact that I specifically told you not to. If you get this, I guess it will be worth it. Fuck. I hate being twins. I know exactly what you’re going to say. I guess I should explain. Neil and I are on the run from an eldritch monster from another universe and we need a third person in order to perform the ritual that would banish it to whatever hellscape it came from. I am aware it sounds crazy. Anyway we need you to meet us at 47 Bakers Square Rd. There’s a storm cellar around back. Come alone and don’t be seen.”

* * *

Voicemail

Incoming call from **MATH WITCH**  
Call sent straight to voicemail.  
Visual Voicemail  
iphone  
December 8, 2013 10:24pm  
0min 36sec  
“Aaron? I’m sorry- you know- That I never showed up on Friday. That was a dick move. I mean, it was a matter of life and death that I missed it. But still a dick move. I’ll try to be nice to your cheerle- to Katelyn. I’ll make it up to you.”

* * *

Call Transcripts

Incoming call from **Kate 💕💕💕**

**Call Answered**

“We’re a little busy here Aaron, we don’t have time for you to-”  
[muffled yelp]  
“Aaron?”  
“Hey Kate. Shut up Andrew. Of course I’m going to fucking tell her about it. Why the fuck wouldn’t I?”  
[Muffled speaking]  
“Aaron whats going on? Is Andrew alright?”  
“Andrew is fine. Turns out he and Neil spent the last week cozying up in Neil’s weird bunker.”  
“It's a safehouse.”  
[loud scraping sound]  
“Shut up Neil, no one asked you. Anyway. We’re about to perform some sort of weird ritual thing because Andrew thinks that it will banish the giant monster thing-”  
“Elder god.”  
[scuffling and a smash]  
“Hey! Watch the chalk lines asshole!”  
“Shut up Andrew- the monster thing that has been terrorizing the East Coast for the past- how long did you say that this thing has been around, Josten?”  
“I was given to it in 2005, but my father had been serving him for at least a couple of decades before he tied me to it. And I’m pretty sure he was not the first one to call it either.”  
“What does he mean by serving it?”  
“That’s a good question Kate. What do you mean by serving it?”  
“I was in charge of providing it with sustenance to keep it happy or whatever.”  
“So you were the kidnapper?”  
“I prefer the term ‘vigilante.’”  
“I was right. You were Andrew’s serial killer.”  
“Aaron- what-”  
“I don’t know Kate. I’m not really sure what’s going on, but Andrew needs my help.”  
“I know that Aaron. I’m glad you found him, but please, stay safe?”  
“Of course.”  
[loud clang and the sound of inhuman screeching]  
“Shit!”  
“We’re out of time. Aaron get over here!”  
“Kate I-”  
“Son of a-”  
[More inhuman screeching and the sound of a phone clattering to the floor]  
“Aaron, you’re over there! Remember. Whatever you do, don’t stop reading. And don’t move from your spot.”  
“Neil, now!”  
[Muffled chanting]  
[even more screeching]  
“It’s not working!”  
“I’ve noticed!”  
“Andrew. We have to-”  
“No!”  
“We don’t have a choice! We have to stop it!”  
“What are you guys-”  
“We don’t know what that will do to you!”  
“I’m not willing to risk the rest of the world on a setback like that.”  
“That’s not just a simple setback Neil! You’re talking about potentially letting that thing use you as a vessel!”  
“It’s already using me as a vessel Andrew! At least this way, we might have a chance at stopping it!”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Not now Aaron!”  
“Well, whatever it is, you had better make a decision fast, because that thing is getting closer again.”  
“Andrew. It’s the only way.”  
“Don’t you dare fucking die on me junkie.”  
“It’ll take a lot more than an eldritch abomination possessing my body to kill me.”  
[shuffling and indistinct muttering]  
“Oh my god. Is this really the time?”  
“Fuck off Aaron”  
“Do it.”  
[more muffled chanting, barely heard over the sound of wind in the speakers]  
[the sound of breaking glass and high pitched ringing mixing with inhuman screeching]  
[inhuman screeching fades into very human screams of agony]  
“No! You can’t move until it’s complete!”  
“Fuck you Andrew, he’s hurt!”  
“He is also currently merging his consciousness with that of a giant monster. Don’t make it harder for him.”  
“What the fuck.”  
“I’m- I’m fine. It’s done.”  
[Crashing sounds and the sound of running]  
“I fucking told you he was hurt, asshole. I’ll get this bandaged up, you figure out where my phone went.”  
“Don’t tell me what to do. Oh yes, real mature. Fuck you.”  
[footsteps moving closer]  
“Found it.”

Call ended 6min 33sec

* * *

## POLICE REPORT

Case Number: 14-43984

Officer:  Perry Patil

Prepared by:  James Winchester

Reporting Party:  Aaron Minyard

Description of Incident:  It started a week ago. My brother, Andrew, was supposed to go look at engagement rings with me. He never showed up. If you knew anything about Andrew, you would know that he _never_ cancels when he says he’s going to do something, and definitely not without telling you. So I knew something was up immediately. That night I got a really weird call from him, which is even weirder. Andrew hates calling people. So I drove down to Palmetto to see what was up, only to discover that, not only was he missing, but so was his officemate, Neil. That’s Neil Josten? I don’t know if that matters. So, I started digging through his stuff and found the address of an old warehouse, which is where I found his phone. Apparently Neil still had his phone somehow, because he was able to call his own phone and leave me a message telling me the last place he recognized. Which is when I came here. 

* * *

##  Witness Statement

Full Legal Name: Andrew Joseph Minyard

Complete Address: 460  Canfield Court, Palmetto, NC 

Occupation of the Witness: PHD Student

Statement: Neil was acting jittery. Or more jittery than usual anyway, so I followed him to this old warehouse that I had been doing research on, and watched Nathan Wesninski go on about how he needed a new sacrifice or some shit, and that since none had made themselves available, Neil would have to do. Which is like, some horror movie shit. So I went to call the police or the national guard or something, but I knocked something over when I was escaping and he caught me. I was thrown into the back of a car with Neil, and dragged off to Wesenski’s weird horror movie basement. I managed to call my phone with Neil’s in the back of the car, but it took Aaron a week to find it of course. He called the police. The police showed up. The end.

* * *

December 18, 2013  
10:40 am.  
Detective Browning

**Federal Bureau of Investigation**

Officer Browning  
Today's date is Saturday ,December 18, 2013, the time is approximately 10:40am. My name is Detective Browning. This interview is in reference to an attempted kidnapping and destruction of property, referenced under Palmetto County Police Report Number 14-43984. The person being interviewed is Andrew Minyard. Date of birth November 4, 1986 who resides at- I’m sorry what’s your street name here?

Andrew Minyard  
Canfield, Canfield Court.

Officer Browning  
You already gave the police a witness statement, correct?

Andrew  
Yep

Officer Browning  
We have reason to believe that some of the statements made in that account may be incorrect. Would you please explain?

Andrew  
They’re mostly right. They just leave out the monster.

Officer Browning  
Monster?

Andrew  
Yeah. Giant monster, about the size of a building? Has a horse head and tentacles? Oh, and glowing red eyes.

Officer Browning  
I see.

Andrew  
That’s what I thought you’d say. But all of those missing person’s cases were Nathan kidnapping people and sacrificing them to the monster.

Officer Browning  
Okay, so where is the monster now?

Andrew  
Neil and I banished it to an alternate dimension or something. I’m not really clear on the details, the necronomicon we were using was a bit of a mess. We’re lucky it worked at all to be frank.

Officer Browning  
Right. Thank you Andrew.

* * *

**Serial Killer Arrested for over a Decade of Crimes**

Kathy Ferdinand December 20, 2013

The world received a Christmas gift like no other this morning, as police arrested serial kidnapper and killer, Nathan Wesninski for over forty kidnappings along the East Coast. The arrest was the result of an investigation done by PhD student, Andrew Minyard. Minyard’s investigation saved not only the lives of countless people in future years, but also the life of Wesninski’s own son, Nathaniel, who was set to be the next victim.   
  
---  
  
* * *

December 21, 2013

To whom it may concern,  
An application for a search warrant of Mr. Andrew Minyard’s home, office, and electronic devices regarding inconsistencies in the witness statement given on December 18th, was submitted by Officer Browning of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. The Office of the Attorney General has hereby denied the warrant request. The Butcher case has been reassigned to a different department, and all case documents will be turned over to the new department for further investigation. Furthermore, all case documents have been re classified as SCI Rated documents and officers working on the Butcher cases are hereby ordered to sign the enclosed non disclosure agreement, anyone who breaks said agreement will be tried as an enemy of the state.

Sincerely,  
Attorney General Thomas Naruga  
Office of the United States Attorney General  
Washington DC  


* * *

** Asshole Twin  **

December 23 2:38pm

Yo. you’re bringing potato salad for dinner right? And Neil has the cookies?

  
Yeah  
Why are you so worked up about it?

Katelyn is freaking out over hosting.  I told her that literally anywhere would be better than Luther and Maria’s again She didn’t find that nearly as conforting as i did

** Asshole Twin  **

December 23 2:39pm

Lol  
Should we come early and help cook?  
Well  
I can cook  
Don’t let neil anywhere near the turkey  
For someone who doesn’t like sweets, he’s onlly really good at making cookies.

Tell your boyfriend he’s fucking dumb

Oh he knows

December 23 2:41pm

Hey andrew?

Yeah?

I love you.

GAY. love you too or whatever

**Author's Note:**

> you can find some art that I drew for this at nerdzewordart.tumblr.com/tagged/aftg eldritch horror au  
> feel free to message me there too if you want.


End file.
